Once Too Many
by stephandhhh123
Summary: Five-shot. When Stephanie discovers something that has the potential to be life-threatening, how will she handle it? How will Paul handle it after going through it already?


A light breeze blew over his large, muscular frame, offsetting the hot rays of the afternoon sun. Sitting comfortably in the white lounge chair, Paul was relaxed and enjoying one of his few days off. With his eyes closed and right hand gripping a cold glass of iced tea, he soaked up the warm rays, darkening his already tan skin.

He listened to both his family and his wife's family talk and laugh as they waited for lunch. The kids were all in the pool playing games and having fun while the ladies of the family were inside getting all the food ready.

The McMahon Mansion was usually where they all gathered for a BBQ and swimming since it was big enough to hold everyone. Hell it was probably big enough to hold eight families let alone two good sized ones. Steph's brother Shane and his wife and kids were here as well as Paul's parents and his sister and her family. Ever since Paul and Stephanie got married almost ten years ago, they've been one big family.

As Paul laid there, he noticed the bright light shining on his face disappear as someone walked up next to him. Slightly opening one of his eyes, he tried to stifle his laugh as he saw his second oldest daughter standing there.

Her blonde hair was messy and a steady stream of water was dripping from her wet strands. Both her hands were planted firmly on her little hips as she stood there looking at him. She may look more like him physically but most of her body language and actions mimicked her mother's to the tee.

"Daddy, you're gonna get a sunburn."

Smiling at her, he shrugged his shoulders before closing his eye, pretending like he didn't care. Honestly, he was starting to feel hot and a nice dip in the cool water sounded pretty good. Hearing the exaggerated sigh from his four year old, he peaked at her just in time to see her turning around and heading back to the pool.

Placing his drink in the cup holder in the arm of the chair, he stood and quietly caught up to her. Surprising her by wrapping his arm around her waist, he hoisted her up so she was leaning against his bare chest.

"Daddy!" she squealed as he took a few steps back from the edge of the pool.

"You better plug your nose Murphs."

He smiled as he saw her little hand shoot up to her face. Taking a few big steps forward, he launched himself into the air and brought his other arm around his daughter as they entered the water with a huge splash.

As they surfaced, he loosened his hold so she could swim and wiped the water from his eyes. A grin spread across his handsome features as he heard her laughing and felt her legs wrap around him from the side. The plastic floaties on each of her arms rubbed against his skin as she hugged his neck.

"Again, again!"

He soon felt another pair of legs wrap around him from the other side and recognized the voice of his oldest daughter.

"Me next Daddy!"

This was going downhill fast as all the kids were now making their way over to him. Spotting his oldest nephew floating in a chair nearby he thought of an escape. "I would but Peter here was just about to play a game with you guys."

He laughed as Peter's head shot up and all the kids migrated over to him. Placing a kiss on each of his daughter's heads he let them go as Peter started to organize a game of Marco Polo.

Swimming over to the edge of the pool, Paul allowed his body to float outward as he leaned back against the side, watching the game.

The opening of the sliding glass door and little footsteps approaching him made him turn his attention to the new visitor. He smirked as the little blonde made her way over the grass and almost to the cement patio.

"Vaughn Evelyn! What did I tell you?"

The smile quickly disappeared from the little girl's face as she stopped and headed back towards the house.

Folding his arms on top of the cement and resting his chin on them, Paul watched the scene in front of him. A tall brunette made her way outside, closing the sliding door behind her. As she bent down in front of the blonde, Paul's eyes traveled up her long, toned legs to the hem of her black t-shirt.

He watched as sunscreen was applied and rubbed in, arm floaties were put on, and the pink swimsuit with a built in life vest was adjusted so it fit comfortably. As soon as the brunette was satisfied, she grabbed Vaughn's hand and led her to the pool.

Sliding down so he was in shallower water, he held out his hands as his wife lifted their youngest daughter into them. Both of his hands easily engulfed her little waist as she clung to his neck.

"It's okay baby. Daddy's got you."

Looking back at his wife, he smirked at her as he extended his free hand out to her. "Want Daddy to give you a ride around the pool too?"

A grin spread across her face, reveling the dimples on her cheeks. She could feel the butterflies awaken in her stomach. Stepping closer to him, she wet her lips with her tongue. "I'll cash in my _ride_ later."

Sending him a wink and a kiss she turned and headed back across the lawn.

Shaking his head, Paul stepped back into the water and slowly sank down, putting Vaughn into the water. "What are we going to do with Mommy?"

Floating around the large pool, Paul kept a protective hold on his two year old as he tried not to think about the activities to come with his wife.

* * *

The humming of the garage door closing filled the room as Stephanie made her way to the door and heading into the dark kitchen. Sitting her arm full of bags down on the counter, she shifted Vaughn to her front. She stirred for a moment before turning her head into her mother's neck and falling back to sleep. Placing several kisses in her hair, Steph moved aside as Paul came into the house carrying Aurora and Murphy. All three of them crashed on the way home after an exhausting day.

Closing the door after them, they made their way upstairs and put the girls to bed.

Deciding everything else could wait until tomorrow, Steph made her way into the master bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes. Needing a nice warm shower and knowing her husband would eventually join her, she left the door to the en suite bathroom open a crack as she climbed into the running water.

Realizing she needed to get all of her stuff done before her husband came and distracted her, she quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair. Lathering her hands up with body wash, she spread the suds everywhere, making sure she didn't miss an inch. As her hands slid over her body, her brow furrowed as she felt something odd. Turning so the water cleared her skin, she examined the area again.

Her eyes squeezed shut as the realization set in. She could feel a lump in the side of her breast. Feeling her stomach muscles clench she moved her hand to her other breast and examined the same location. There was nothing there.

Letting a shaky breath out, she leaned against the wall as the water poured over her face. The sound of the door closing behind her and her husband's arms wrapping around her waist made her compose herself.

Turning in his arms, she kept her eyes shut as she found his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, thankful for the distraction.

* * *

Again, sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm gonna try and make sure this doesn't keep happening. Special thanks to Erica for helping me with this story idea :)


End file.
